


Moon, Why is Sun Sad?

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Moon trails after, holds all Sun's tears,  and bends to grab each fallen star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the light of the moon.

  
'The sunnier skies hold sadder people,'

  
Sun spits, the asphalt dark beneath 

  
His shady tongue. The shadows follow

  
Far behind, and tall, they are, five metres long

  
Whenst Sun walks, head low to ground.

 

  
Moon's two hands ache to hold the pink ones

  
And though Sun sputters evil curses,

  
(They cut shapes inside Moon's glisten' heart),

  
Moon trails after, holds all Sun's tears, 

  
and bends to grab each fallen star.

 

  
Sun's shattered pieces cut his wrists

  
And in return, from grovelling knees

  
Bruising on uneven ground

  
When he looks above the tide to see -

 

  
The Sun's tear-heavy, solemn face:

  
A smile there his frown replace.


End file.
